Tracy Hummel-Anderson
by RavenclawRush
Summary: Drabbles about our Klaine Baby; Miss Tracy Barbra Hummel-Anderson. [The chapters are non related.] Rating it T for future chapters I guess, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine cause Tracy wasn't in the Finale. Except the plot, some literally cause I was a weird kid with weird story writing moments in her boring life.**

 **Ignore Mistakes, Please?**

 **Prompt Away.**

* * *

 **Welcome**

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure Katy is an excellent name. Why can't we name her Katy?" asks Blaine as they made Rachel her vegan pizza for dinner; because according to her the price of carrying their spawn was to abide to her every wish.

"Honey, we are NOT naming our child after Katy Perry. No, not even if Teenage Dream is our song. No, Blaine; what about Hepburn or Toronto? That's what we decided, right." answered Kurt as he sprinkled a nice helping of soy cheese on to the pizza.

"But we can't name her Toronto, it's more of a boy's name even though you keep saying it's gender neutral and Hepburn isn't a name; it reminds me of a weird rash. And also our baby would be middle school before she could spell or pronounce her name."

Before Kurt could retaliate back there was a scream from the living room.

"Rachel, are you okay. What happened? Did your water-" Kurt asks as he and Blaine helped Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure my water broke. I need to get to the hospital stat. Blaine, someone- Ow, that hurt. Stop standing there you idiots, move it." Rachel screamed. "Also, someone call Jessie."

Kurt and Blaine move fast after simultaneously shouting that THEY WERE GOING TO BE DADS and Rachel screams some more at them. Together they pile into Kurt's car and rush to St. Brooklyn Hospital.

* * *

"Okay, so where is she? Is Rachel alright?" Jessie asks as he comes running towards an anxious Blaine.

"Yeah, she's doing good." Says Blaine as a piercing shriek is heard through the hallway. "Well as good as someone in labour can be, I guess? Come inside, she's been asking for you. "

Blaine and Jessie enter the room as Rachel has another contraction squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Hey baby, everything fine?"

"Blaine, need I remind you that I'm the one about to give birth. I hate you guys for making me do this. Kurt you no longer have the status of being my best friend and; I get to choose the baby's middle name. Ahhhhhhhhh-" Rachel grabs on to Blaine's had too as the doctor comes into the room.

"Okay I think it's time. Rachel you have to push. Come on you can do this." Says Dr. Clarington encouragingly. "Yeah, just a few more pushes. We can see the head and yeah, come on Rachel. Yes we have a baby. Okay so which daddy wants to cut the cord?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other.

"Actually, we thought Jessie could do it, seeing that he let us borrow his wife to become our baby machine and also as our child's god father." Says Kurt. Jessie stares, dumbstruck and goes to cut the cord, tears in his eyes. The nurse wraps up the baby in a towel and takes her to be cleaned.

"Thanks man, and congratulations." Jessie pulls Kurt and Blaine for a tight hug and then kisses Rachel on the forehead. "How are you doing babe?"

"I'm good, tired but good. So guys as you now have your baby girl what's her name. And I'm still getting the right to choose her middle name." says Rachel as she pulls Kurt in to sit next to her.

"Well you see-" Kurt starts. "About the name, we don't have one yet. I wanted Hepburn or Toronto and no Blaine, no Katy and we- We just don't have a name."

"Seriously, nine months and you still don't have a name." says Jessie as he eyes Kurt and Blaine. "Well, I have a suggestion. Tracy , it means brave and-"

"We love it. Tracy Hummel-Anderson." Blaine says happily "Don't you Kurt?"

Kurt nods "It's a pretty name, ouch why did you poke me Rachel?"

"Middle name. I still get to choose the middle name and I choose Barbra like her mommy." Rachel flashes a smile at Kurt. "Oh no we are not naming-" Kurt was stopped from continuing his argument as he felt a pair of lips on his. "Don't fight, it isn't bad."

Kurt snuggles into Blaine's shirt.

"Okay, we have a healthy baby girl, 7 pounds, anyone want to hold her?" says Dr. Clarington as he enters the room followed by the nurse.

Kurt and Blaine rush forward to meet their daughter.

"Does she have a name yet?" asks the nurse as she hands over the baby to the eager parents.

"Yeah. Welcome home Tracy Barbra Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

 **Wooohoooo ! I actually wrote something today even though I have no idea what happens when a child is born; * _uses my fan fiction_ knowledge* . I'm just really bored and it's 2:40 in the morning. **

***Sings Rachel Berry's _Only Child_ in a crappy voice* **

**Also if you want something in this Verse feel free to leave a comment or PM moi; cause did I mention I'm bored. Even though I should study chemistry cause I managed to lose more than 20 marks in my mid terms (at least they didn't count cause it's the finals where I have to learn 14 chapters that is important). I liked school when different projects made up my final grade, we don't even have grades any more.**

 **Also, on a happier note I want to thank whoever reviewed or liked _We Are Family_ cause I never get people to see stuff on my blog and I get discouraged to post anything and you guys are the best *sends over a virtual hug*.**

* * *

 **FanFiction: Would you like anything with your views?**

 **Me: Yeah, I'll take a side of Reviews.**

 **:D**


End file.
